


His Lover's Lips

by Tammany



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/pseuds/Tammany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny exercise in erotic focus. Not really anything more. Just a brief and sexy fantasy, that's all.  Do not look if you don't want a very brief flash of demi-porn writing exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lover's Lips

Mycroft’s lips, Lestrade discovered, were almost a primary erogenous zone, not just a secondary. Sometimes he thought he could bring his lover off just by the whisper-soft caress of a finger over his mouth, by cat-lap kisses teasing him to shaken moans, by suckling on a lower-lip grown full with arousal. Likewise, he found his lover took gratifying pleasure in mouthing his way over Lestrade’s body, nipping with firm lips, sucking vacuum-bruised hickeys into pale skin that didn’t see the sun from one year to the next. Oral sex became an event beyond fantasy. To look down his own body and see Mycroft, eyes closed tight with desire, lips swollen—to hear his breath go ragged as he stroked himself and let his tongue plaster itself firmly and roam up and down Lestrade’s cock—was bliss.

That mouth came to dominate his fantasies. He would imagine the tip of Mycroft’s tongue, pink and pointed and delicately precise, licking a drop of strawberry jam from the corner of his mouth. He’d dream of tracing his finger over the meeting point of those lips, tickling and teasing until they parted, until that pink tongue slid out, found his finger, touched and fled, returned, caressed, until Mycroft’s lips wrapped around his finger, drew him in, suckled and stroked…sighed, moaned, panted.

A kiss became an event. A smile a seduction in its own right. A meal an exercise in erotic tension.

In time Lestrade realized he rose upon Mycroft’s least pout, and died on his sigh.


End file.
